Power Rangers Zodiac Knights
Power Rangers Zodiac Knights '''is the first series created by Pudding220903. It is based on an ongoing roleplay of the same name. It has aspects of Ryusoulger, Kamen Rider OOO and Jungle Fury in it. It is a fusion of the themes of Knights, the western Zodiac and constellations. Plot Long ago, an ancient king created the constellar coins to give his warriors power to defend their kingdom from invaders or monsters. The kingdom suffered many attacks from many factions, one of which was the Demon King Gierroi and his minions. In that attack, the king was killed and seven zodiac coins were stolen. The warriors knew they couldn't win and were ordered by the king to escape. The warriors set up a village, training those who came to live there or children born there in their techniques and passed down the power. Many, many years later Gierroi has created the eight Zodiac Generals and is readying to take over the world, but has located the Zodiac Knight Village and will unknowingly force the new team to take up arms against him. Characters Rangers Main Article: Zodiac Knights Allies Celestial Knights Main Article: Celestial Knights * Master Cygnus/Cy- One of the main mentors of the team, youngest of their group * Master Canis/Cane- A main mentor of the team, second youngest * Master Ceros- A main mentor of the team, seen as the middle point in age * Master Ursa- A main mentor of the team, second oldest. * Master Draco/Ryu- A main mentor of the team, oldest Other Allies Villains '''Kingdom of Gierroi * Demon King Gierroi **Zodiac Generals *** Judge of Gierroi, Libra *** Twin fighter of Gierroi, Gem *** Twin Healer of Gierroi, Ini *** Poisonus fear of Gierroi, Scorpio *** Everknowing Warrior of Gierroi, Capricorn *** Raging Fighter of Gierroi, Aquarius *** The deadeye of Gierroi, Saggitarrius *** The combat maiden of Gierroi, Virgo ** Constellation Monsters Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (Zodiac Knights) Transformation Devices * Knight Changers- Utilised by the main team, a wrist-mounted device that they slot their coins into. * Ophiuchus Whip- The changer for Black which doubles as a whip. * Celestial Changer- The changers used by the celestial knights to summon their Celestial armours onto their bodies. * Orion Belt- Used by king Orion to transform into his armoured form, also allows the rangers to access the Orion Armour. * Scorpius Spear- Used by Tina to transform into her Scorpius form, originally owned by the Kingdom of Gierroi. * Twin Swords of Gemini- Used by Eclipse and Twilight respectively to transform into their Gemini forms, originally owned by the Kingdom of Gierroi. Weapons * Zodiac Sabres- Swords used by all the rangers. * Taurus Axe- Reds unique weapon. * Leo Claw- Yellow's unique weapon. * Pisces Blaster- Blue's unique weapon. * Cancer Spears- Green's unique weapon. * Aries Hammer- Pink's unique weapon. * Ophiuchus Whip- Black's unique weapon, it doubles as the changer for Black. * Celestial Sword- The equivalent of the zodiac sabre for the celestial knights. * Swan Sabers- Cy's unique weapon, used by some of the rangers. * Wolf Fang- Cane's unique weapon, used by Yellow. * Horn Lance- Ceros' unique weapon, used by pink. * Bear Claws- Ursa's unique weapon, used by green. * Dragon Sword- Draco's unique weapon, used by red. * Orion Bow- King Orion's weapon, also accessed through the Orion Armour. * Scorpius Spear- Tina's weapon, allows her to transform into her scorpius form. * Twin swords of Gemini- Eclipse and Twilight's weapon, allows them to transform into their Gemini forms. Zords ✶ (used for team-piloted Zords), ◆ (used for Zords piloted by a single Ranger), ➲ (used for carrier Zords), ❖ (used for auxiliary Zords) *Five Constellation Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ **Three Constellation Megazord ◆◆◆ *** Zodiac TaurusZord ◆ *** Zodiac AriesZord ◆ *** Zodiac PiscesZord ◆ ** Zodiac LeoZord ◆ ** Zodiac CancerZord ◆ ** Zodiac OphiuchusZord ◆ *Master Constellation Megazord ❖❖❖❖❖ **Dragon Constellation Zord ❖ **Bear Constellation Zord ❖ **Unicorn Constellation Zord ❖ **Wolf Constellation Zord ❖ **Swan Constellation Zord ❖ *Gemini Scorpius Megazord ◆◆ **Bronze Gemini Warrior Zord ◆ **Bronze Gemini Warrior Zord ◆ **Orange Scorpius Sting Zord ◆ Alternate Combinations * Taurus Zord Warrior Mode ◆ * Constellation Megazord Aries Hammer ◆◆ * Constellation Megazord Pisces Blasters ◆◆ * Constellation Megazord Leo Claw ◆◆ * Constellation Megazord Cancer Spear ◆◆ * Constellation Megazord Ophiuchus Whip ◆◆ * Constellation Megazord Dragon Armour ◆❖ * Constellation Megazord Bear Claw ◆❖ * Constellation Megazord Unicorn Spear ◆❖ * Constellation Megazord Wolf Fang ◆❖ * Constellation Megazord Swan Wings ◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Aries and Leo ◆◆◆ * Three Constellation Megazord Aries and Cancer ◆◆◆ * Three Constellation Megazord Aries and Ophiuchus ◆◆◆ * Three Constellation Megazord Aries and Dragon ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Aries and Bear ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Aries and Unicorn ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Aries and Wolf ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Aries and Swan ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Pisces and Leo ◆◆◆ * Three Constellation Megazord Pisces and Cancer ◆◆◆ * Three Constellation Megazord Pisces and Ophiuchus ◆◆◆ * Three Constellation Megazord Pisces and Dragon ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Pisces and Bear ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Pisces and Unicorn ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Pisces and Wolf ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Pisces and Swan ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Leo and Cancer ◆◆◆ * Three Constellation Megazord Leo and Ophiuchus ◆◆◆ * Three Constellation Megazord Leo and Dragon ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Leo and Bear ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Leo and Unicorn ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Leo and Wolf ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Leo and Swan ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Cancer and Ophiuchus ◆◆◆ * Three Constellation Megazord Cancer and Dragon ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Cancer and Bear ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Cancer and Unicorn ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Cancer and Wolf ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Cancer and Swan ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Ophiuchus and Dragon ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Ophiuchus and Bear ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Ophiuchus and Unicorn ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Ophiuchus and Wolf ◆◆❖ * Three Constellation Megazord Ophiuchus and Swan ◆◆❖ Episodes #Passing of Power #Creation of Constellations #Might of Megazords #Cuts of Cygnus #Saber of Swans #Strength of Status #Roar of Retaliation #Call of Canis #Warrior of Wolves